Blind Trust
by SilkDreams
Summary: NejiSaku Sakura was taken and Tsunade sends Neji, being the most capable ninja and the only available, to retrieve her. He is utterly speechless when he discovers what has happened to her. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here's the first chapter of my 1st fanfic! Hope you like it :)**

**It's in Sakura's POV** **and this is a nejisaku, i just haven't gotten there yet.**

**Also I don't own Naruto**

**...**

Tears of warm liquid trickled down my face as I began to regain consciousness. I felt my eyes open and blinking but I was only met with complete darkness.

It encompassed me.

I swiveled my head back and forth in a frightened frenzy. A slight pain in my arms and legs forced me to calm down. I realized I was sitting, restrained to a chair, and it seemed that the more I struggled the tighter these unknown restraints became.

I had no idea of my current location. I sensed for any signs of chakra signatures. There were none.

I tried to summon my own chakra but for some odd reason there was no response.

'_Great, these must be chakra strings'_, I thought to myself.

I had no idea where I was, I couldn't see anything, and to make things worse I had no chakra. '_Awesome'_.

I sighed and closed my eyes. There was no difference in what I saw; it was all just black so there was no point in straining my eyes any longer. I tilted my head back and calmly began to resurface any suppressed memories that could help me piece together where I was and how I got there.

I could remember nothing.

My head began to swell with pain and I stopped forcing myself to remember. Instead I focused on any injuries I could feel on my body.

Other than my arms being sore and my bleeding eyes, I was ok. _But why don't my eyes hurt?_

The stench of blood was so strong because of its close proximity to my nose that I had no doubt my eyes were the ones bleeding. _Then why…_

I heard a door close in the distance followed by a slow pattern of footsteps. _So I'm in a building of some kind._ From what I could tell it seemed to be only a single set and the heavy steps indicated that it was probably a male. Deciding to gather more information I feigned unconsciousness and awaited the unknown person.

A door opened and closed quietly. It was about eight ft. from my current position, in the upper right corner of this...room? I still had no idea; this could even be a hall. The only thing obvious to me was that it was an enclosed area.

Slowly yet confidently those footsteps came closer until I could feel his presence immediately above me.

Time seemed to freeze as my anxiety began to rise. But I kept my breath steady and managed to control my body from fidgeting.

He leaned in closer.

The proximity was unnerving, so close I could smell his acrid breath.

Oh how I longed to punch the living daylights out of this guy! No one had ever been this close to me and the fact that he could just waltz up like that infuriated me! _**Hell, if we weren't tied up like this he wouldn't have made it through the door.**_

I internally groaned as inner Sakura went on one of her rants again.

I had to stay focused! One little slip and...

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and almost caused me to jump, _almost. _What did make me jump, however, was his deep malicious voice.

"I'm not stupid, _Kunoichi."_

My body shuddered at the way he said that last word, which did not go unnoticed by my captor because he suddenly let out a low, menacing chuckle. This man had me at his mercy and I was utterly helpless. **And I hated it**!

I opened my eyes and glared venomously in front of me; it sounded as if he wanted my blood on his hands and I was not going down without a fight. I didn't care if I was tied up and couldn't see, I was a konoha kunoichi.

"Hmmm I see it worked," He said, his hand still on my shoulder. "I've wanted to end your career for some time now."

I could almost feel his stupid smirk that I'm sure was forming on this guy's arrogant lips. My blood began to boil.

_THAT'S IT!_

I was about to bite his hand off when I felt a wave of excruciating pain spread throughout my entire body.

It was unbearable.

Every inch of my body was burning.

I shut my eyes tight, threw my head back and let out a piercing scream before I succumbed to the darkness that provided me with an escape from this torture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it**

**Sorry about the weird posting earlier, i hadn't finished it yet and was looking for a place to save it and I had no idea it would post it as a new chapter! Looks like I'm still getting used to this site ^^;**

**This is all in Neji's POV **

**And I don't own any of these characters**

**Hope you like it!**

**...**

A light tap on the door awoke me from my sweet slumber. I absolutely relished what little time I ever had to sleep calmly in my own futon since becoming an Anbu.

"Neji-sama, a-are you up? I apologize for disturbing you b-but tsunade-sama has requested your p-presence" I heard Hinata softly say behind my closed door.

I let out a heavy sigh. What did that woman want now? I've hardly had any time to rest after my last mission, couldn't she just pick on someone else?

"Hai, thank you Hinata."

I waited for her soft shuffling to fade before getting up and getting dressed.

...

* * *

><p>It took me no longer than ten minutes to make it to the hokage's door.<p>

The door was slightly opened and just as I was about to place my hand on the knob Shizune rushed out of the office extremely frazzled. _'This must be big'_ I thought before walking in to Tsunade's office.

I bowed at her desk, as was custom, and waited patiently for her to speak.

I know I shouldn't have been, but the many bottles of sake littered on her desk surprised me; she was the _Hokage_ for kami's sake!

"I have a mission for you Neji..." she began as she drifted off into her own thoughts.

_Well obviously_; the hokage was clearly not quite herself.

"Neji…I need you to find Sakura" she stared at me.

I could see the stress and desperation in her eyes. " It's been 2 months since her team returned without her, I know she can handle her own but I-" she choked "I have this feeling that she needs help"

My lips curled down to form a frown.

She was asking me to perform this mission, not for the sake of the village, but for her personal feelings for the pink haired kunoichi. If she had been any other ninja this search would not have been commissioned.

"Neji, _please_...search for her in my place. I cannot leave my village, you know that. I chose you specifically for this mission because of your ability to use the byakugan and because you are have grown with Sakura since your genin days"

I let the silence drag. "So why not send Naruto or Hinata?" I offered crossing my arms, slightly annoyed.

"Naruto is on a mission and Hinata...I believe she is still a bit fragile. I just don't know how she would react if Sakura..." I saw her eyes glisten over with tears ready to fall however in the next moment she composed herself and continued "Neji she is vital to this village, she has surpassed even me, so please just bring her back." She whispered the last part painfully to me.

I was stunned, how had that weak little girl from his past become even stronger than the hokage herself? I had only heard rumors about her strength but hearing it now from tsunade changed my first impressions of the girl.

This was a mission for the village because to lose someone so powerful would be an unnecessary waste.

Determination set on my face as I nodded to the Hokage, bowing before turning to leave. I was just past the doorframe when I heard her relieved sigh which caused me to frown.

_That woman should not allow her emotions to affect her so easily._

_..._

* * *

><p>It was close to noon when I reached the gates of konoha that I knew all too well. Having passed them by countless times completing mission after mission, this one was no different.<p>

My loyalty to this village was resolute, and with that in mind I took off into the trees.

It was not long before the sky grew dark and I was forced to set up camp.

I found a small clearing and decided to settle there. It would take me at least two more days to reach the place she was last seen with her team, the location of her last mission.

Realization taunted me as I thought of how much I had missed while training to become an ANBU.

I couldn't even remember the last time I had met up with my former team mates. I wondered what Lee or TenTen were doing now, most likely training.

I had always been the more advanced of the group, the Hyuuga prodigy as they liked to call me.

I brought my hand to my forehead, no matter how strong I became it would never lift this curse from my being. This mark that degraded me was what caused me to work so hard, what gave me motivation. I thought if I became strong then just _maybe_…

But that was simply not the case and as I grew older I knew. All I had left after that was my loyalty to my village, my home, to drive me to become stronger.

I gathered strength on my own, without aid, without orochimaru. I had to admit his offers were tempting but I knew I would never be able to betray Konoha, unlike the Uchiha.

What a disgrace he was leaving the village that had raised him. How easily he had simply turned his back on all of them.

My thoughts drifted to the pink haired kunoichi as I recalled how she had fondled over the young blue haired teen.

She had taken a large blow from his decision; perhaps that was what had made her stronger? Her longing for him or maybe even her hatred towards him, I would never know.

I stared off into the fire as I pictured the kunoichi back in the chunin exams. She had no special talent, no spark that caught his eye. Her battle ended in a tie, she couldn't even best her blonde haired friend.

Then I remembered her on our mission in Suna and how she had managed to defeat an akatsuki member. I had to admit she did seem different, but stronger? I would have to see her fight to believe that.

I did hear how she managed to heal kankuro of a poison the medics in Suna had failed to rid him of. I had heard of her skills in the medical field as well, but never thought much of it.

_'I had better get some rest. I still have two days of travel to go.'_ I thought to myself as I drifted into a light sleep, my body alert and ready if I were to be attacked.

...

* * *

><p>I had finally reached the place of her last mission, it was a small town close to a large waterfall about a half mile to its left. I remained on the outskirts and in the trees with no intention of drawing attention to myself.<p>

I activated my byakugan. Something by the waterfall caught my eye and I slowly made my way towards it making as little noise as possible.

I could already sense various chakra signatures and I tensed. It seemed that several guards were posted at the entrance to the waterfall that was tightly sealed. I would have to defeat them before I would be able to get in.

The entrance was placed in a small cavern inside the waterfall. To the left of the raging waters sat a short scruffy man under a tree, calmly sharpening a kunai. To the right, very near the edge of the water stood another man behind a large pile of rocks, but this one was tall and muscular. His long hair blew gently in the breeze as he stared off in the distance. Above the waterfall was yet another man using a genjutsu to disguise himself as a woman picking flowers.

Thanks to my byakugan I was able to spot all three without trouble, including the man using genjutsu.

I would do this swiftly and stealthily, no need to waste any energy on a battle. These men didn't look very strong anyway.


End file.
